User talk:Deathgleaner/archive/1
Welcome! Hi Deathgleaner -- we are excited to have Survey Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Survey Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Create an article on this wiki: width=20 Deathgleaner, how do I add the license to the image? I made that image as something you could possibly, consider, but not now. I am still in the middle of editing it. I am going to make it look better. How do I add the proper license? I want it to be on a public domain. It's not letting me change it. Deathgleaner, it isn't letting me change the license. I click on the image ling you put on the message, yet it still won't let me change the domain. You're the root administrator, can't you change it? Never mind, I changed it. I changed it to public domain. Use the image in any way you want, DeathGleaner. I can edit it in virtually any way, including font, color, size, and other things. Ok, I will. To do that, I add four tildes, right? I'm writing this at the school library. Dima110 17:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, DeathGleaner I saw the logo picture you uploaded. I quickly scrubbed up one and maybe you can consider it. As usual, I can make any changes you want, and you can change it as much as you want. I'm currently working on the final draft, and I will transcode your audio files when I can. Dima110 02:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Dima110 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Understandable. I'll add the template. What will the template do? Dima110 18:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to use the What do you mean? I still have the Poll of the Week on my user page. And what sort of polls would you like on the main page? Any poll or a poll based on one subject, such as a popular survey someone made? Dima110 21:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Just edit my page for the template. Dima110 22:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Makes sense, Thanks for explaining the rules, Deathgleaner. Dima110 23:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well, *I believe I was a user on this Wiki for at least 1 week. *I definitely haven't done 100 edits or more yet. *I think I have a good enough experience editing, yet editing the main page can be a bit difficult for me. There is a lot of code and I don't have the time to learn it all. *I know the rules of the Wikia, even though I still occasionally forget to sign my posts on the Talk Page. *I abide by the policy as much as I can. Dima110 04:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) If you feel as if I'm ready! I am willing to accept an administrative position. But, as you may well know, I am working on five different Wiki's, including this one, and we have a deadline for the NHD project. I was caught up with writing THREE essays today for TWO different classes, I had math homework, and I studied for Biology. But now that most of it is done, I can get started on it tomorrow. It is to my best belief that we should probably wait until this Semester has passed, and probably when we're finished with the NHD project, however long that may be. If the judges like our project, they might move us on. So I think we should wait a little bit before we consider. But thank you for accepting the offer and believing I'm ready! Dima110 05:06, 27 January 2009 (UTC)